


Imagine…Rewarding Stiles For His Hospitality

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When you decided to thank Stiles, you thought a bit of breakfast would suffice. But you’re definitely not opposed to a little something more.





	Imagine…Rewarding Stiles For His Hospitality

Cooking was most definitely not your forte.

You even struggled to make the simplest pasta dish. 

But after the Stilinski’s let you crash on their couch while your parents were away, you decided some breakfast was doable.

After all-they’d taken you in for the past couple of weeks and did everything to make you as comfortable as possible. The least you could do was cook some breakfast for one morning.

So-you woke up as early as you could, trudging the short distance to the kitchen and settling on making some pancakes.

A bit of flour and water was all it took. You figured it wouldn’t be a difficult task.

Of course, you were completely wrong-managing to end up with a totally bland batch, and a batch that ended up completely burnt.

The third time was the charm though, the pancakes perfect-to you, at least.

And even if they weren’t the best, after all the effort, they’d just have to deal with it.

Separating the pancakes and placing the plates on trays, you decided the Sheriff was the first one you needed to thank, seeing as he was the one who agreed to let you stay.

But once you reached his room, you realized he’d already left-what with the Sheriff so eager to do his job.

You didn’t mind too much though, happy that you’d be able to have a few more pancakes to yourself.

Quickly turning down the corridor and walking towards Stiles’ bedroom, you came to a stop in front of his door, lifting your leg and balancing the tray on your thigh as you reached for the handle, when you heard the sound of your name.

_“Y/n…”_

You were so sure you misheard-not sure why Stiles would’ve said your name-when you heard it again.

Except this time, it was even more breathier and strangled.

And from the tone of his voice, you had a pretty good idea of what he was doing.

You weighed up your options in your head-debating on ignoring it completely and going down to eat breakfast-barging in and demanding he stop-or helping him out.

It took you less than a second to make your choice, settling on the third option.

After all-it wasn’t every day you found out the guy you’d had a crush on was jerking off with your name on his lips.

Setting the tray down on the floor-you took a deep breath, calming your nerves, before gripping the door handle and turning it slowly, opening the door the tiniest amount and peering into his room.

Just as you thought, he was lying in bed, cock and balls hanging out of his pants as he stroked himself, eyes screwed shut.

Taking a step into the room, you moved as quietly as you could, finding yourself kneeling right beside his bed within seconds.

You watched for a while-practically drooling at the way he was fucking his own hand-the precum smearing all over.

Licking your lips-you decided it was now or never.

Slowly reaching over, you waited for the perfect moment, before placing your hand right over his.

As soon as he felt it, he jumped up, eyes wide open as he noticed you right there, obviously having watched what he was doing.

Struggling to tuck himself back into his pants, Stiles flailed around on the bed, stuttering apologies and swears.

All you could do was smirk to yourself, finding it adorable at how red he was.

“Why’d you stop?” you asked, sitting on the bed beside him, noticing his cock still hard through his pants.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“You heard me. Carry on. Except this time-take your pants all the way off”.

His eyes darted all around the room, not sure what to make of the situation.

Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, but you just stared at him-waiting.

“Well-come on! You were obviously jerking off to me. Guess what? I’m right here. So…get it out”, you insisted, stroking his thigh to make it clear you were totally serious.

But it seemed like he still wasn’t convinced, barely moving.

So, you decided to take it upon yourself to show him just how serious you were.

Shifting to straddle him, you leaned down, face inches away from his as you winked at him, before kissing him softly.

It took him a few seconds to respond, before he was shoving his tongue down your throat, hands gripping your hips.

You started grinding down against him, his grip tightening as you moved faster and faster, the kiss getting more and more sloppier.

“Fuck, y/n-I’m gonna…”

You nodded, sliding off him and pulling his pants off, his cock completely hard and throbbing when you took it in your hand.

Kissing the tip of it, you took him straight into your mouth, Stiles hissing at the wet heat, revelling in the way your hands stroked him so perfectly.

He gripped the sheets tight as you deepthroated his cock, gagging on it as your nose met his bushy hairs-saliva covering every inch of him.

But that just made it even better, the slick letting your hands glide over him even better.

“Shit shit shit!” he panted, bucking up when you fondled his balls suddenly, before he gripped your head and held you in place, fucking up into your mouth a few more times and finally letting out a groan, spurt after spurt of his salty load hitting the back of your throat.

You swallowed as much as you could-before pulling away, taking a deep breath and wiping your mouth on your sleeve.

You looked at Stiles-a sweating, panting mess, his soft cock completely wet with your spit and his cum-and smiled.

“Well-while that was delicious-I actually made some pancakes for you. You want ‘em?”

All he could do was shrug, a huge smirk on his face as you grabbed the tray from beside the door and brought them in, placing them on his desk and sitting on the bed.

“Oh-and once we’ve eaten-you’re gonna need to fuck me”.


End file.
